Hard Decisions
by IsabelleBlue
Summary: After TDK. BruceOC. A young woman is trapped in Arkham with the Joker when Batman is called in to save her. Can he help heal her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

TOKEN DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY MY OCS ARE MY OWN. THERE ARE DEPICTIONS OF RAPE AND EXTREME VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ IT, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. THIS IS SET AFTER TDK. WHILE THE OC WAS INVOLVED WITH THE JOKER, HE IS NOT THE MAIN FOCUS OF THIS STORY. THIS IS A BRUCE OC ROMANCE.

Adrienne barely struggled as a guard manhandled her down the hallway toward the doors that entered into the main prison population area of Arkham Asylum. After two days of being raped and otherwise brutalized by the facility's employees, she found herself in a hollow space in her own mind. Being ripped from her family's bosom at the tender age of nineteen, Adrienne had little preparation for what had happened to her. She realized in a dim corner of her mind that her detachment was from shock but couldn't help but appreciate it for it cushioned her from having to feel every curse and blow.

They were almost to the doors now, her twin sister Aimee was held by a guard just in front of her. Now, looking at her sister, Adrienne realized just how badly Aimee looked and just how badly she must look as well. They were both wearing hospital gowns the guards had tossed them just a little while before, their own clothes too torn up and bloody to do any kind of job at covering them. Aimee's auburn hair was matted and dirty with blood and other substances, bruises covered her skin along with many cuts and scrapes. Blood had even begun showing through her gown, demonstrating just how badly she was injured. Despite all this Aimee still struggled for all she was worth, dragging her bare feet on the floor and throwing her body against the guards, trying to stay back from the doors they were being dragged inexorably toward.

Adrienne couldn't help but admire Aimee's continued willingness to fight even though it was hopeless. She herself had stopped any outward struggle some time ago, hoping to conserve what little strength she had to help her survive what was to come. If they were going to be rescued it would have happened already. The citizens of Gotham wouldn't stand for two teenage girls to be brutalized by Arkham's prison population if they knew about it. They had seen their father murdered just before they were taken, there was no one left who would know to search for them.

There was a loud clang and buzz as the large steel doors were opened in front of them. The two guards manhandled the girls into the vestibule as the doors behind shut and the doors in front, which opened into the main prison population, opened. The guard in front called out, "Dinner call boys! We got somethin' for ya!" He laughed at Aimee's continued screeches for release as he tossed her forward into the large room, sending her sprawling in the midst of the condensing crowd of criminals. Adrienne, rather than resist when it was useless, walked forward as calmly as she could, joining her sister in the center of the room.

The guards quickly backed out, slamming the doors closed behind them, knowing that as soon as the inmates' attentions were diverted from the girls' that they would be in jeopardy as well. Arkham Asylum was not the pretty sanitarium most in Gotham thought it to be. Ever since Dr. Crane had left, the facility had been out of control. The inmates were under very little supervision by the guards and other facility members. Within the walls of the actual prison the law was might makes right and the people who worked there came into the prison population at their own risk. All cells were unlocked within and the prisoners fought each other like rabid dogs. This was the reality that two young girls had just been thrown into.

Adrienne, thanks to the distance her shock state had lent her was able to see this. She knew this place was going to make what the guards had done to them seem gentle and she racked her mind for a way to minimize the damage that would be done to them here. A plan was slowly forming in her mind as she reached down and tried to help her sister up, hoping to quiet her cries as they were only inciting the crowd around them. Aimee, overcome with rage, struck out at her sister and refused her help, preferring to stay, instead, sprawled on the dirty floor crying.

Adrienne realized they had little time before they were fallen on like they prey they were, so she stopped the futile attempts to comfort her twin, her blue eyes becoming like ice as she steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Wait." she called in a carrying voice, as she looked around at the crowd of men surrounding them. These were the absolute dregs of their society. Men who killed as easily as breathing, men who were stripped down to survival of the fittest and that was before they had been sent to Arkham, a place that would create monsters of normal men.

"I have a proposal for you." She pulled herself tall and strait. This was her only chance, making a bargain with the devil, otherwise the two of them would be raped to death within the week and she knew it.

"What could ya possibly give us we ain't about to take?" one particularly brutal looking man guffawed at her.

"Cooperation." She paused for that to sink in to the watching group. They had paused in their approach. They were listening, good. She just had to keep their interest long enough to get the words out.

Almost choking on what she was saying, but knowing it was the only way, Adrienne called out, "Instead of you all attacking us while we fight you, and you having to wait you turn," she stopped to swallow through the dryness in her throat, "and some of you not getting a turn at all, I propose we make a deal."

She turned and looked at around at the faces in the room, bitter, twisted faces, the faces of her death if this didn't work out. "Each of us will go willingly with one of you, to do whatever you want without a fight. But we will only go with **one** of you and the rest will have to leave us alone without a fight." She stifled a shudder at the thought, and chastised herself. It was nothing she hadn't already done with the guards and struggling with them hadn't gotten her anywhere. This deal might actually keep her alive.

"Why would we do that? Then most of us wouldn't get a go."Someone else called out, she couldn't see who, as a chorus of assent followed.

"Yes. But one of you would get everything." She said as she looked down at her sister, still crying and broken on the floor. The sight hardened her heart, she would not end up like that, she was going to survive this. Hoping Aimee would as well, Adrienne reached down and pulled her sister to her feet. Shaking her a little to get her to stop crying.

The climate of the crowd had changed. Each and every man liked the idea of having one of these pretty girls to himself and they all thought they would be one of the two, which was exactly what Adrienne was counting on.

"All right." said the big ugly one who had first spoken, "But how do we decide who?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles, clearly hoping it would come down to a fight, one he was sure to win.

As they began to argue against themselves, Adrienne yelled out again using her surest voice, hoping it wouldn't be questioned, "**We** will decide." she said and began to look around the room.

This was a new experience for the men. They hadn't been looked at appraisingly by a woman since they entered Arkham. The feeling was something that reminded them of the outside and that more than anything explained why they allowed this little girl to direct them. They all hoped to be the one picked, and the thought of a willing woman was something they couldn't easily turn away from.

While the men shuffled and puffed out their chests, Adrienne eye'd the room, as she whispered in her unresisting sister's ear, "Look for one the others are scared of, he'll be able to protect you because this peace will only last so long," she cautioned. Aimee shook her head at her words. This worried Adrienne, the way her sister was acting she didn't know if Aimee would take her advice and go with this plan. She had done all she could to protect her, now she would have to take care of herself.

Letting go of her sister's arm, Adrienne looked through the crowd appraisingly. As the men parted she caught sight of someone she recognized. The Joker. He was sitting on one of the tables toward the back of the room with his feet on the bench and his elbows on his spread knees, watching her. There was a great deal of space around him, none of the inmates willing to get within striking distance of the man. He was exactly what she had told Aimee to look for, vicious enough to protect her from the other men, but was he someone she could survive? That was the question. She had heard about the things he had done to get himself in here, after Batman had captured him. He was a completely emotionless killer, unpredictable and vicious. But as she considered him she remembered he didn't kill because he enjoyed killing, it was a means to an end, and he had no reputation for rape or any excessive brutality. Adrienne's mind was decided when she caught the gleam of interest in his dark eyes. Steeling herself for what may be the worst mistake of her short life, she began to make her way toward him.

Behind her, Aimee had refused to make any kind of decision despite what her twin had said and the men, like the predators they were had sensed this and were closing in on her. Adrienne could hear her yelling, "Stop. No. Don't touch me." as they manhandled her. Just as she came within reach of the Joker, Adrienne couldn't resist turning to look at her sister.

She saw the large man from before grab Aimee's arm as he said, "Make a decision, girly, before we make it for you." He growled and shook her as she struggled saying, "No. I** won't**. Don't any of you touch me."

Adrienne closed her eyes and turned away, knowing what was going to happen to her twin and that she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She stood in the middle of a crowd of the most vicious criminals in Gotham, unscathed, while her sister was beaten and raped because she had been able to make a hard decision. She hoped it was the right one. When she did open her eyes, letting just one tear escape, her field of vision was filled with a hand. She looked up into the Joker's face, trying not to shiver at the restrained malice in his gaze. He said softly, "She's stupid." Adrienne could tell he wanted to know if she would be as well.

"Yes." she finally choked out, hearing Aimee's screams beginning to echo through the room. Knowing the alternative, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her from the main room, down a dark passageway, into what her life had now become.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty-one months later_

Two years had passed since the Joker had been captured and the city was beginning to hate Batman a little less now, much to his relief. At least the police and other sanctioned officials were no longer actively hunting him as he was out at night catching criminals. Actually, the city had been relatively quite lately, mostly because the mob had taken such a heavy blow during that time. Commissioner Gordon hadn't had to call Batman in on much, which was why it was such a surprise he had been called by him tonight. Because the bat signal had to be destroyed he had given Gordon an untraceable cell phone that only the Commissioner had the number to to contact him if he needed help.

So here he was, hanging outside Gordon's office waiting for him to be alone so he could find out what he needed. Watching as Gordon escorted the last few stragglers out and locked the door, Batman silently entered through the window Gordon had so thoughtfully left open.

When Gordon turned around and spotted him, he jumped a little in surprise, "Humph." After he'd recovered from the shock he said, "Well, glad you're here. I need your help with something." he said as he moved around behind his desk and began looking through the scattered papers on it.

As he pulled out the file he was looking for, Batman moved closer and took the file Gordon handed him. After quickly flipping through it Batman got the gist of what it contained. An inch thick stack of missing persons reports, all young women from fifteen to twenty-five all from the last five years. There must have been one hundred in there and the only common factor was that they all came from upper-middle class or wealthier families.

Batman tossed the file back onto his desk and Commissioner Gordon took that as his cue to begin explaining. "We've recently discovered that Falcone and then the men who took over after him were using the threat of kidnapping their daughters to keep certain people in line over the years. About a month ago we discovered where these girls were being taken."

"Where?" Batman growled, becoming impatient with Gordon's silence. Gordon looked up into Batman's dark face, knowing he wasn't going to like this, but then again neither did he.

"Arkham Asylum."

Even with Batman's inscrutable visage he could tell that shocked him. After a few moments of letting that sink in, Gordon continued, "My informant has passed along the information that there may be as many as twenty-five of these young women still alive in Arkham today. I've gathered a team and we are ready to go in and extract them

tomorrow night."

"What do you need me for?" Batman said, confused, it seemed like Gordon had everything under control.

Gordon pulled out a slimmer file that he had had in the back of the larger one, and flipped it open on his desk facing Batman. It was a normal case file, detailing the abduction and possible murder of a pair of twins, with a full color photograph attached. The two beautiful young women in it caught Batman's eye. Red-headed and blue-eyed they were gorgeous and glowing with happiness, their pale arms thrown around each other with casual familiarity.

"This is Adrienne and Aimee Phillips, they disappeared a little more than eighteen months ago from their home on the same night their father was shot and killed. We have reason to believe that one of them, we do not know which, was killed shortly after entering the main Arkham population. The other one is why I have called you."

Gordon paused as he thought about this poor girl's fate. She more than any of the others got to him. "Our informant says she has been held in one of the isolation ward's rooms with one of the inmates for the majority of her time in Arkham."

Batman's heart sank, somehow he just knew who she was with, "Who's room?"

He growled.

"The Joker's." Gordon jumped as Batman's fist slammed down onto his desk, in an uncharacteristic show of anger.

Gordon, continued as if it hadn't happened, "That's why we need you. You know he'll kill her if he gets wind of the swat and it would take too long for us to get to the isolation ward . . . She wouldn't have a chance." Gordon looked at the man cloaked in shadows before him. "We need you to break in and get her out, while we go in for the rest."

Batman nodded his head as he picked up the file, planning to take it with him. "Also, I was wondering if you knew somewhere she could go after we get her out. She's sure to be traumatized and her family is dead with her home having been sold off a year ago. I can't keep her here and I don't think the hospital is a good idea, it might remind her too much-" he cut off as Batman held up his gloved hand.

"I have a friend I can take her to." he said gruffly, already deciding to keep her with him at the recently rebuilt Wayne Manor. Not only did he feel responsible for this girls pain, after all he had been the one to put the Joker in Arkham, but maybe she would have information about the Joker that would be useful to him, it was the least he could do.

Gordon nodded his head relieved that there was somewhere for this girl to go. "Okay, we're going in at 11:30 tomorrow night and there is a map of the layout and where the Joker's room is in that file."

Batman moved to leave the room through the same window he entered as he growled, "I'll be there." He shot his grappling hook into the building next door and then disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two days later_

Bruce stared down at the lovely young woman asleep on the bed in one of his many guest rooms at Wayne Manor. The dawning daylight filtered through the curtains to illuminate her dark red hair and dance on her pale cheeks. He and Alfred had just come in to sit with her as she would wake soon from the sedative he had given her last night. Batman was lucky enough to bribe an employee to drug the food sent to the Joker's cell before he came in to get her. The Joker hadn't eaten enough to be out when he'd arrived but the drugs slowed him down enough to help him subdue him and leave with the girl before he came to. She, however, had been so terrified of the Joker she hadn't responded well to him and he'd given her a cocktail to knock her out he'd brought with him for just that eventuality.

As he sat in a chair beside the bed contemplating his new guest, Alfred bustled around, doing who-knows-what to pass the time. Just then her eyes began to flutter open and he was entranced by their blue brilliance long enough to be surprised when she jack-knifed up in alarm and scrambled backward away from him, stopping only when her back hit the headboard and there was nowhere else to go. Bruce slowly raised his hands up, palms toward her and said as soothingly as he could, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He was disturbed by how frightened she was of him, but then realized that she must be shocked to wake up here as the last thing she would remember was Arkham Asylum.

Adrienne was beginning to calm down from her waking terror, as she took in the room and realized she was no longer in Arkham. She found herself in well appointed room, part of a suite by the glimpse she got of the next room through the open door. She took in the two men in the room with her, one beside the bed, trying not to look threatening, and the other an elderly man busying himself neatening items on the top of the dresser across the room.

Adrienne took a closer look at the man who was speaking to her, having now moved close enough to touch her shoulder soothingly. Trying to deduce how much of a threat he was to her. She noticed the way he moved, fluid and practiced, his dark eyes and the shape of his jaw, even the tenor of his voice when he spoke again saying, "You're safe here."

Calculatingly, she wondered at the odds of Batman giving her over to someone else versus keeping her with him and just showing her his alter ego. This man was so similar looking that they could be twins, and again she calculated the odds of that. Adrienne decided to take a chance in order to find out the truth and said, "Because you're Batman?" Both men inhaled quickly in surprise, Alfred pausing in his dusting and Bruce's eyes widening in shock before he gasped out, "How did you know that?"

Pleased that she was right, Adrienne smiled and leaned a little closer to Bruce before she said smugly, "I didn't." Leaning back again and crossing her arms in front of her still dirty shirt, she watched the Bruce grapple with what had just happened. After a moment she added, "I didn't survive in Arkham off my looks."

Realizing he'd been had, that he had divulged his secret because he underestimated her, Bruce chided himself. Suddenly a sneaking suspicion occurred to him. This woman was obviously intelligent, she knew he was Batman, she had spent almost two years in close confines with the Joker, and yet there wasn't a mark on her and she didn't even look particularly malnourished, only a little thin. In fact, if you took away the dirty cotton shirt and pants she'd look as good as any society butterfly, not like someone who just spent two years in Arkham, home of the most depraved criminals Gotham had to offer.

Rather then let his suspicions lie, Bruce had to ask, "How do I know you're not in league with the Joker?"

Adrienne was, frankly, not all that surprised by his suspicions, no matter how repugnant the idea was to her. All she could do was shake her head in the negative, and whisper, "No." Now that she was free of that man she never wanted to so much as think of him again.

Alfred restrained himself from moving to the young lady's rescue. He was disturbed by the thought of his employer berating a young woman who had been through as much as this one but at the same time he understood Bruce's concerns about the Joker.

"Why should I believe you? You could be feeding him information about me or even implementing his plans while he's still incarcerated." Bruce asked as he moved into her personal space, hoping to intimidate her into a confession.

However, living with the Joker for a year and a half makes you a little hard to intimidate. Adrienne had also become adept at reading people; she had had to. So she knew this man wouldn't hurt her and that realization made her feel safer then she had in years. Cockily she said, "Don't believe me. What does it matter? You won't hurt me in any case."

Bruce was dumbfounded at how well she had read him, he really didn't know what to say in response as she continued on. Adrienne leaned toward him as she added, "Even if I tried to kill you, you wouldn't do anything to me, just call the police to take me away. So, why do you think I'd be afraid of you after all that I've been through?"

"Give me a reason to trust you, because as it is you sit here without a mark on you after spending almost two years in Arkham Asylum! Explain to me how that is possible."

Laughter filled the room at his words. Adrienne was simply unable to control herself after hearing his words 'not a mark on you'. Both men were stunned, not knowing what to think as they stared the beauty laughing until she cried in front of them.

Still laughing a little as tears ran down her face, Adrienne, stood up, forcing Bruce to back up or run into her. Once she was on her feet, she turned around and grasped the hem of her shirt before quickly pulling in up and over her head. As she turned around to show them her back she said, "Not a mark on me?" as they gasped is shock.

Holding her shirt in front of her to cover her breasts, she looked over her shoulder, taking a malicious pleasure at the shock and dismay on their faces as they took in the mess that was her back. Scars, some the silver of old healing and some still pink and raw from only days ago, decorated her flesh, mapping out months of pain that covered her back from shoulders to just above the waistband of her loose cotton pants.

Feeling vengeful enough to be glad to have shocked them, Adrienne waited for their mouths to shut and then said haughtily, "I'm going to take a shower now. Do you mind?" Hoping this would force them to leave the room she turned with her back still facing them and tossed her shirt on the bed and began untying the drawstring of her pants. Pleased to hear the outer door close softly, she turned to make sure the room was empty.

Forgoing the shower for the moment, Adrienne made her way over to the window to look outside assuring herself that she was in fact out of Arkham and away from Jack. She stood with her crossed arms covering her breasts as she looked over the beautifully manicured grounds of Wayne Mansion. She stood there for some time, letting her newfound freedom sink in. Finally coming out of her trance, Adrienne decided she would go through with that shower, and so tossed her dirty pants with her shirt on the bed and made her way to the door of the bathroom on the far side of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Bruce made his way up the stairs and toward her room with the tray of food he had taken from Alfred. Whether or not Alfred liked it he would be the one dealing with their guest until he got a better idea of just how dangerous she was. He did not want Alfred put at risk and this woman was a complete unknown. He didn't even yet know which of the twins this was; Adrienne or Aimee.

As he knocked softly and waited for a response, Bruce continued pondering the enigma that she was. For someone who had been through so much she seemed uncowed. But then again the strongest were usually the ones to survive. Curious that he hadn't yet gotten an answer, Bruce tried the knob and found it unlocked. As he moved through the rooms he found no one in the sitting room or the bedroom. He set the tray down beside the bed and made his way to the bathroom, just catching the sound of the shower running. Quietly, so as not to startle her, Bruce slipped into the bathroom.

At this point he would have thought his new house-guest couldn't do anything more to surprise him, but to his astonishment she did. She was sitting in a fetal position in the bottom of the shower, water pouring over her even though it had surely gone cold by now, crying quietly. Cursing under his breath, Bruce acted quickly, turning the water off and grabbing one of the large towels off the rack beside the shower. He wrapped it around her and lifted her out of the shower, settling them both down on the thick rug on the floor with her between his spread legs. Using the towel he rubbed soothingly over her trying to dry her off and calm her at the same time. Throughout this Adrienne did not resist, unaccountably soothed by his large presence even though she couldn't seem to stop crying.

Once he had gotten her mostly dry, Bruce stood up with her in his arms and moved them both onto the much more comfortable bed, while still keeping the towel around her to cover her nakedness. As he settled himself against the head board with her still in his lap she began to mutter disjointedly.

"I just can't believe it. I'm out . . . I made it . . . I can't believe it. It's over. It's** over**. Thank God it's over . . . I made it. I made it out," she said as her crying began to abate. She buried her head in Bruce's chest, reveling in his scent, something she was coming to identify with her freedom. She loved how his strong arms around her made her feel safe.

A little while after her crying finally stopped, Bruce moved his head back and tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, his earlier suspicion forgotten, concern for her dripping from every word.

As she nodded, strangely not ashamed at all about her breakdown and then he asked, "So what's your name then? I'm Bruce."

"Adrienne." she answered a little surprised they didn't know each other's names, she felt very close to this man already. Needing to express some of the gratitude she felt to him for rescuing her and now, comforting her, she caught his eyes again and said seriously, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Uncomfortable with such deep gratitude Bruce's cheeks warmed and he cleared his throat before saying a gruff, "You're welcome." Trying to distract himself he leaned over to the tray of food he had brought and grabbed a bowl of fruit. "Here." he said as a grabbed a juicy piece of cantaloupe between his fingers and offered it to her, "You should eat something." Neither commented at the intimacy of the gesture as he continued to hold her and feed her until the bowel was empty and she was leaning against his chest in exhaustion.

Carefully, Bruce eased out from under Adrienne, and tucked her into bed, only removing the soggy towel when she was fully under the sheets. He gathered up her dirty clothes from Arkham, knowing she wouldn't want them around to remind her and took them and tray with him as he left the room. He made his way down stairs to let Alfred know how she was doing and to call Gordon like he'd promised to let him know she was okay and which one of the twins was not fortunate enough to have survived.


	5. Chapter 5

_Late morning two days later_

As Bruce finished up his breakfast in the kitchen with Alfred it occurred to him that he hadn't seen his new house-guest recently so he put the question to Alfred. "So, how is Adrienne doing?"

"I don't quite know, sir." Alfred replied, glad he was taking an interest in his charge, as he was worried about her. At Bruce's inquiring look he continued, "She isn't eating very much and she seems to be having trouble sleeping, as her light is on at all hours."

"Do you think I should check on her?" questioned Bruce, not wanting to intrude, but still concerned for this young woman.

"I think that would be wise, Master Wayne."

Soon, Bruce found himself before the door to her suite, knocking and waiting for a reply that, when it came, was so faint he almost didn't hear it. As he made his way through the empty sitting room he noticed the breakfast tray that was sitting almost untouched on the coffee table. When he didn't see her in the bedroom either he called out, "Adrienne?" and received a quiet reply of, "Out here." from the partially opened french doors that led outside to the balcony.

As he stepped out his gaze swept the area searching for her. He only just caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye as he looked around. She was sitting on top of the stone ledge at the edge of the balcony with her back against the building and her legs drawn up underneath her chin. She was dressed in a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt that he recognized as his that Alfred must have given her. She looked pensively away from him, out onto the grounds.

As he made his way over to her he half jokingly Bruce couldn't help but ask, "Feeling suicidal?" as he observed just how high they were above the ground, and since they were on the second story at least fifteen feet.

Adrienne turned to look at him, laying her cheek against her arms that were folded against her knees. "Only a little." She replied seriously.

After taking a moment to gaze at Bruce, taking in the bemusement he showed after her blunt answer, Adrienne said, "Your home is beautiful." her appreciation evident in her voice. The grounds were large and opulent without being too manicured and it was a beautiful day, not too hot or cold, with a strong breeze blowing because of their height.

Bruce took a second to look out over the grounds as he stopped at the wall next to her bare feet and replied, "Thank you." Enjoying a complement from someone that truly appreciated his home, rather then simply enjoying how much it cost.

He turned to face her and after taking a minute to study her he realized that she looked very tired, dark circles showing up like bruises under her translucent skin. "How are you doing?" he asked as he reached out to graze her bare cheek with his thumb.

"Hmmmm." was her only reply as she broke eye contact, disturbed by the concern in his hazel eyes.

"Well, I have to say I'm a little concerned because you haven't been eating much. Is it not to you're liking?"

Adrienne paused deciding whether she wanted to discuss her eating habits or the underlying problem. Finally, deciding to go with whatever instinct she had that was telling her to trust this man, she replied in a hushed voice, "That's the problem. I don't really know **what** I like anymore."

Bruce realized that she was opening up to him, and since he didn't really know how to reply to that he hoped keeping silent would encourage her to continue to talk.

"I feel so lost now." she said in an achingly sad voice.

Going from two years of forced imprisonment to freedom without family or work must be very disorienting. Rather than allow her to continue to wallow in her misery, Bruce decided he could do something about this. She just needed something to focus on.

"Okay then, how about I show you around. It'll help you get your bearings." he said as he held out his hand to help her up.

Adrienne smiled at the double meaning and took his proffered hand. As he lead her from the room he began explaining how they had just recently rebuilt the Manor, almost identical to it's original layout, with only a few small changes. He showed her the direction of his bedroom suite which was just down the hall from her room before taking her downstairs to see the living room, den, kitchen, and gym. At that point she laughingly declared shenanigans, as she suspected he was trying to kill her slowly by wandering around and around his house ad nauseam. Bruce called for one more room before he took pity on her, even though he maintained that she was a wimp, pleased that she was relaxed and enjoying herself.

They moved onto the library, one of Bruce's favorite rooms, that had only just been finished with all the books put in order on the shelves. When Adrienne caught sight of the baby grande piano that made it's home there she couldn't help the tiny sound she made at it's beauty. Bruce noticed her reaction and stood back as she moved toward it hoping to keep from disturbing her, as he remembered that the twins were an acclaimed child prodigies one a concert pianist, while the other some kind of surgeon. After seeing her reaction Bruce suspected that Adrienne was the one who played.

Adrienne approached the piano, admiring it like the piece of artwork that it was. She couldn't help but run her fingers across the gleaming satin finish to caress the wood underneath.

Seeing her longing Bruce couldn't help but inquire, "Do you play?"

A bitter laugh that ended on a choked sob was all the answer he received. Then she choked out, "Not anymore."

He started toward her, thinking to comfort her when she turned to him and held out her right hand. As he watched she slowly curled her fingers into a fist, demonstrating a deformity that he had not previously noticed. Her pinky finger didn't curl into a fist with the rest, but only moved half-heartedly, seemingly outside of her control. He put his hands out and touched it feeling that it had been broken in several places and then left to heal, limiting movement. She whispered, tears clouding her voice, even though they had yet to spill from her shining blue eyes. "It's to remember him by."

Seeing the heartbreak in her eyes, Bruce couldn't stand it any longer, and he strode to her, gather her up into his arms in a tight hug as she began to sob.

After her crying began to quiet Bruce pulled back so he could catch her eyes. He held her face in the palms of his hands as he wiped the tears from beneath her eyes with his thumps. "You still have nine other working fingers right?"

At her nod he continued, "Then you can still play." His tone of voice hardened as he spoke again, "Don't let that bastard take something from you that matters so much." He gave her a little push toward the piano.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as she was running her hands experimentally across the keys, Alfred cleared his throat politely to get Bruce's attention. Adrienne paid their conversation little attention as she experimentally picked out the opening notes of Clair de Lune while still standing.

Already regretting what he was about to do Bruce approached Adrienne and put his hand softly on her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked up he was again startled by the beauty of her face, long enough to loose his train of thought for a moment.

Collecting himself he said, "I sorry about this but Commissioner Gordon is here to take your statement about Arkham." He frowned at the trepidation in her face. "We've been dissuading him for days, but Alfred says he won't take no for an answer."

Adrienne realized this must have been coming, it had just never occurred to her. Stealing herself what was to come, she couldn't help but ask Bruce, "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course." Actually, he couldn't help but admit some, not inconsiderable, curiosity. "Here" he said leading her to the comfortable leather love seat near the window, "Lets get comfortable."

Moments later Alfred led an older, distinguished looking man into the room. He had gunmetal gray hair and a mustache with dark heavy glasses. Bruce stood up to meet him and shook hands as he introduced himself as Commissioner Gordon. She refrained from putting her hand out and he didn't seem to take exception to that, his pale eyes meeting hers kindly.

Once they were seated, Bruce back beside her protectively and Gordon across the coffee table with his files all laid out, he began to speak, "First of all, I just want to confirm what Bruce has said. You are Adrienne Michelle Phillips?"

At her nod he continued, "And your twin sister Aimee is deceased?"

"Yes." she replied hoarsely.

Already able to see how distressed she was Gordon sought to calm her. "I want you to know if this becomes too uncomfortable for you, let me know and we can take a break."

Adrienne nodded gratefully, glad to have an out. Gordon continued, "What we need from you is a detailed description of how you ended up in Arkham and any personnel that may have been involved so we can prosecute."

Wanting to reassure her he added, "You do not have to give me a description of day to day life or every detail of the last two years unless you believe it pertinent."

Pleased that she wouldn't be reliving everything she had experienced, Adrienne gathered herself to speak. "Well . . . Um, it was January third, I think. My sister and I were home still for the holidays. Late that night, I heard raised voices, my father and some unknown man." Gradually she was gathering speed, sinking into a detached narration as Bruce listened intently and Gordon took notes.

"I came downstairs, after knocking on Aimee's door to wake her up. Father was in the study arguing with a man I had never seen before, while two others watched. Just as I reached the doorway they shot him." She let out a strangled sob at that and drew a shuddering breath to calm herself.

"I shouted. I don't really remember what and they turned and saw me. Aimee was just reaching the landing then and I yelled at her to run as they grabbed me. I think they came prepared to kidnap someone because they had rags and chloroform. I struggled but they were too strong and one of them putting a rag over my mouth is the last thing I remember."

Adrienne took another calming breath as Gordon interjected, "Can you give me a description of the three men? I realize it was two years ago, just do your best."

Concentrating on those details helped her distance herself from those memories. "Um . . . They were all tall, at least six feet, but not more then six five. The one who shot my father, the one he was arguing with was older, probably about fifty and he was very tan with silvery grey hair. One of the other two was pale with blonde hair that was long and had light eyes." she motioned to her collar to demonstrate. "And the other was naturally dark-skinned with black hair and eyes, I would say hispanic or italian or something. They were all pretty muscular except the older one was thicker, kind of meatier. It that makes sense." she said self deprecatingly.

So far this information was nothing other then what Bruce or Gordon was expecting. Bruce was pleased that Adrienne was able to get through this much so calmly.

Adrienne asked haltingly, unable to resist her curiosity any longer, "What happened to my father? Was he found? Were his killers caught?"

"Well, neighbors of your father's town house reported a disturbance and officers came and discovered the body. The also found signs of a struggle and you and your sister missing. Because of his death your absences were treated as abductions rather then missing persons. And the cases are all still open to this day." he said pointing to one of the open files on the table to illustrate.

"His killers were never apprehended, but we have a good idea of who it was and with your testimony and that of the other women we rescued from Arkham we should be able to convict them." Adrienne felt a thrill of satisfaction at the thought of her father's killers behind bars. This, more than anything else, cemented her desire to get through this interview without breaking down.

Gordon motioned for her to continue, smiling kindly, "Go on whenever you're ready."

"Well, I woke up in what I think was the guards' barracks being . . . raped." Bruce took her hand comfortingly. Deciding to try to get it out quickly without going too in depth with what she experienced she continued, "Aimee was there too. There were maybe seven different men, all guards, but there may have been more. I don't know. I lost consciousness a couple of times." She felt Bruce's hand tense in hers at that.

She went on to describe each man in as much detail as she could remember, citing hair color, tattoos and any other distinguishing characteristics. Finally, she said, "That lasted for about two days, I think. Then we were thrown in with the main prison population."

When Adrienne paused, unable to continue, Gordon asked, "Did you have any other contact with guards or facility members after that point?"

After she shook her head mutely and pushed the tears out of her eyes with a swift hand across her face As he noted it down, Gordon spoke again, "Okay. Well, the only other thing I need is any information you can give me about your sisters death."

Bruce squeezed her hand reassuringly. Bruce's presence was doing a lot to calm her, Adrienne didn't know if she would have been able to get through this without him. "I don't know very much. We were separated very early on and I didn't see her again when she was alive." she said, obliquely referring to having been taken by the Joker.

"It was probably about a week later, although I'm not sure. What . . . the Joker told me she had died and took me to see . . ." she broke off, struggling to maintain her composure as tears began to run freely down her cheeks.

"Do you know why he wanted you to see the body?" Gordon asked, ignoring Bruce's frown.

"No." she whispered.

Gordon regretted having to continue to question an obviously distraught but he needed one final question answered. "Do you have any idea who may have killed her and how they did it?"

"I don't know who did it, it could have been anyone, it may have even been an accident. She was very beaten up." she let out a little sob, but valiantly continued. "I think she may have been strangled though, she had finger shaped bruises around her neck."

Adrienne began taking deep breaths to stop her tears, she really hated breaking down like this in front of a stranger, no matter how kindly he was treating her. Gordon, pleased to be finished, began closing up his notes and files to give her time to compose herself.

"Thank you very much for taking the time to talk with me, Miss Phillips. It is a great help to this investigation." Gordon said, patting her lightly on the knee, unable to resist her sad, wide blue eyes. Adrienne nodded.

"I want to offer you the services of a city psychiatrist and I strongly suggest you take some form of counseling. The city is here to help you in any way you need and I, personally, will give you any assistance I can." Gordon said as he put a card with his number on the table for her. "Remember you are not alone, twenty-three other women made it out of Arkham with you. You should all be proud of what you managed to survive."

Bruce turned to her and asked softly, "Will you be okay while I walk Commissioner Gordon out?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Adrienne said reassuringly, pleased to no longer be under the Commissioner's all-seeing eye.


	7. Chapter 7

As Bruce walked Commissioner Gordon to the door, he couldn't help but wonder at the inner strength it must have take for Adrienne to survive in Arkham. Now more than ever, he admired her.

Stopping at the door to shake hands, Gordon paused and said patronizingly, "Are you sure you're up to taking care of that young woman Bruce? After all, you are a busy man and I would hate to see her suffer."

Affronted by the Commissioner's lack of faith in him, but unable to express it. After all he had deliberately cultivated his playboy image. "Jamison Phillips was a close friend of the family, so Adrienne is in the best hands she could be. Never let it be said the Waynes don't take care of their own."

"All right then." Gordon decided that Batman must have known what he was doing when he left young Miss Phillips with Wayne, so he wouldn't continue to question it. "Let me know if we can do anything else for her." Gordon added in an uncharacteristic show of compassion, as he turned to leave. Miss Phillips' plight had really struck a cord with him.

When Bruce returned to the study he found Adrienne standing at the side of the window her arms folded, looking out pensively. As she heard him enter the room, she didn't turn around, but just said thoughtfully, "You know what's funny?" and then without waiting for his response added, "Well, not ha ha funny."

"What?" he asked as he moved on silent feet toward her.

She turned around, fearing but at the same time needing to see his reaction to her next words. "It wasn't really all that bad. With Jack I mean." He stiffened a little but continued to meet her eyes calmly.

"Other than cutting me up sometimes, he didn't beat me and he didn't demand anything perverse . . . sexually." she said with an embarrassed wave of her hand.

"Compared to those first couple days with the guards . . ." she trailed off as he moved into her space, unable to define the look in his eyes.

Adrienne kept still as he raised his hand to her cheek and touched the side of her face tenderly. "I admire you." he said brushing his thumb across her chin. "You made it through something most people don't even see in their nightmares. Be proud of that. You made it."

Looking into his glowing hazel eyes Adrienne realized that this man was one of the few who did understand what she had been through and just how hard it had been for her. Bruce served as a balm for her tired soul. Smiling a little for the first time in hours she said, "Not without your help," meaning both his rescue of her and his continuing emotional support.

Pleased with her praise, but embarrassed enough to want to change the subject, Bruce dropped his hand to the waist of his oversized t-shirt she was wearing, tugging playfully. "We need to get you some real clothes."

"No. Thank you." she said, stiffening at the thought of him going to more trouble for her. "I don't mind me borrowing a few things from you, but I won't have you providing for me."

He opened his mouth to argue. "No, Bruce. You've done enough." she said again, interrupting him in a tone that brooked no argument.

Luckily enough for her Alfred chose then to enter the room with a tray of sandwiches and other lunch type foods. "Oh, thank you Alfred", Bruce said. Then, smart enough to know that she was more likely to eat with him then alone added, "Adrienne would you like to share my lunch with me?"

Settling down on the couch together they quietly shared the meal. Both enjoyed the companionship and Adrienne, having not been able to sleep for the past two days at last felt safe enough to nod off. Bruce sat with her leaning against him long enough to be sure she was soundly asleep before getting up and carrying her up to her room and tucking her into her bed.

_Late the next morning_

Bruce walked into the kitchen where Alfred was laying out breakfast, relaxed after a hard night's Batman-ing. Surprised to see that Alfred was not, like he assumed, listening to classical piano over the household speakers, he asked, "Is that Adrienne?"

Alfred smiled at his consternation, "Yes, Master Wayne. She's very good, isn't she?"

"Yes." he said wonderingly, "How long has she been at it?" he asked, since he had woken up to the music over an hour ago. He began shoveling in his breakfast, suddenly in a hurry to go upstairs.

"Since quite early this morning, sir. I don't think she had very much sleep." he said disapprovingly.

Bruce just grunted at that. He had noticed his house guest's problems sleeping. He hoped, given time, she would have less trouble.

"By the way, I contacted Mr. Sean Williamson about Miss Phillips' trust, as you asked. He insisted coming here in person to discuss it with her. He should be here within the hour."

"Alright, I'll go let her know. Send him up when he gets here," Bruce said as he got up to head upstairs.

Alfred couldn't help smiling at how quickly Master Wayne had warmed up to Adrienne. Maybe something was developing there, he wouldn't hold out hope, but he thought some stability would be good for him. And she did already know he was Batman.


	8. Chapter 8

As she heard Bruce enter the study behind her, Adrienne jumped up guiltily. She hadn't been able to resist the lure of the piano after waking up from another nightmare before dawn this morning. The music allowed her to release her pent up emotions and soothed her at the same time.

"Don't stop on my account." Bruce said walking over to her side. "What was that? I didn't recognize it."

"Oh," she said flushing, not meeting his eyes, "It's mine, I wrote it."

"Really?" he said his voice lowered to a much more intimate level now that they were standing so close. "It was beautiful."

She looked up and met his eyes at the unexpected praise, surprised to find herself nearly in his arms. She found she didn't mind the nearness.

Bruce closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, relishing her fresh scent, surprised to realize that he'd missed her overnight. Unable to resist any longer, he leaned in slowly, catching her bright blue gaze, making sure she understood his intent. His lips met hers in a spine tingling kiss.

Adrienne was surprised, not having guessed that Bruce desired her, but soon all thought fled in the wake of their passion. Adrienne's lips parted beneath his and Bruce quickly took advantage, deepening the kiss. Seconds passed as they fell into each other, the kiss becoming deeper with their rising lust.

Adrienne was the first to break away, raising her hand to her lips with a bemused expression on her face.

"What?" Bruce asked, scared that she may not have felt the desire he did. That he was taking advantage of her because of their situation.

Adrienne smiled bittersweetly, "Oh . . . That's just the first voluntary kiss I've had in two years."

Bruce frowned at the reminder of her experience, but was quickly distract as she reached out and touched his chest softly, saying, "I liked it." and smiling warmly at him.

At Alfred's oh so proper throat clearing they jumped apart like guilty children. "Mr. Williamson is here to see you, Miss Phillips."

Realizing what he had forgotten to tell her, _in the moment_ as it were, Bruce jumped in with "Oh, I'm sorry Adrienne. I meant to tell you, Mr. Williamson is in charge of your trust and I invited him here to discuss it with you."

A short, tubby, gentleman of about fifty was shown in quickly and introduced as the intrepid Mr. Williamson. He had a fully head of heavily styled blond hair and cool gray eyes. After greetings were exchanged all around and refreshments requested, they got down to business. He explained everything in detail in a mildly patronizing way. But it all came down to Mr. Williamson's well put summation, "You are a very rich young woman, Miss Phillips, and all you have to do now is decide what you want to do with all of your money."

Bruce sat to the side, unobtrusively working on his laptop, letting Adrienne get a handle on the news. Adrienne sat, taking it all in. She knew her father had been well-off, after all they'd never wanted for anything. However, she would never had guessed his net worth to be somewhere in the low hundred millions. Why, she was almost as rich Bruce, she thought facetiously.


	9. Chapter 9

She turned to him. "Bruce, can you recommend an accountant to me?"

"Sure." he said looking around for his cell phone. "Why don't you use mine?" he said as he handed the phone to her. "They're at the top of my contacts list: Micheal Benning at Ackerman, Benning and George."

Adrienne waited as it rang, already deciding what her first act as a millionaire would be. The number connected her directly with Michael Benning's office who was the senior partner of the firm. "Hello, this is Adrienne Phillips. I've just inherited a great deal of money and I was interested in having Mr. Benning handle it, may I speak with him?"

Bruce stifled a laugh at her blunt speaking. He suspected the look on the secretary's face was priceless.

"Hello, Mr. Benning? This is Adrienne Phillips. Hi, how are you? Well, thank you. I have just come into a great deal of money and I need someone to handle it for me. Bruce Wayne was kind enough to recommend you to me and I wanted to see I you were interested."

Bruce could almost hear the man scrambling to please her as she proceeded oh so nonchalantly. He grinned again, he really liked this woman.

"So you'll take my account? Excellent. Okay, I have a couple of things I'd like you to do for me as soon as possible. First, I want you to set up a trust for the twenty-three women who were rescued from Arkham Asylum earlier this week. Yes, it **is** terrible."

"I want enough in there to cover housing, clothing, food, help to get them jobs, and psychiatric care for as long as they need it. Thank you. Yes. Do you have someone who can contact them and let them know about it? Thank you."

Bruce was amazed at her generosity, the first thing she thought of was the other women from Arkham, rather than herself. If he hadn't known he liked her before, he certainly did now.

"Second, could you please set up a checking account, I.D., and a credit card or two for me. The checking account? Enough money to buy one of everything in it for me. I'm sorry? Oh, one of everything: a house, a car, a wardrobe, et cetera." she said ticking them off on her fingers.

He was really enjoying listening to her dictate to this man. He suspected her recent experience had changed her, stripping her of her self-consciousness and pretense, leaving her sharp intelligence and will bare. He loved a woman who knew what she wanted.

"I seem to be without the basic necessities of late. Yes. Just contact my lawyer's office. Um . . ." she looked at Bruce, panicking a little because she couldn't remember the man's name.

"Sean Williamson," he mouthed.

"Sean Williamson. Yes. And, also, please be expecting a call from some merchants today because I'm going to go ahead and order a wardrobe and have them send the bill to you. Thank you so much. Oh, no problem. The number you can reach me?"

She looked at Bruce in silent question, she didn't know if he wanted that kind of information getting out.

"Here," he mouthed again, surprised that he was pleased that she would be known to be staying with him.

"Wayne Manor. Um hmm. Yes. For the time being. Thank you again, goodbye." Adrienne looked at Bruce, suddenly realizing she may be intruding on his life. "I should probably move out soon, now that I have the money to." she said, giving him a guilt free way to get rid of her if he wanted to.

Bruce looked up from his laptop to meet her eyes. He said firmly, "Adrienne, You can stay here as long as you want." This was not an invitation he extended lightly.

Flushed that he seemed to want her here just as much as she wanted to be here, she commented teasingly, "Well, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, maybe I should pay rent or something." She grinned at him.

Pleased to see her in such a good mood, Bruce quipped back, "I don't think you could afford it."

Suddenly an idea occurred to him, this was the perfect opportunity to ask for some information he had been hoping to get from her. "Actually, there **is** something you could do to repay me." He said as he got up and walked over to one of the bookcases, rifling through looking for something.

Adrienne looked on expectantly. Bruce turned and tossed her a leather-bound note book with a pin stuck in the spine. "Information on the Joker."

Adrienne blanched and looked down. She hated thinking about her experience in Arkham, let alone telling others about it.

"I know it would be hard. But it would be very valuable to me," He added persuasively.

"To you or to Batman?" she asked knowingly.

He smiled and nodded, acknowledging she was right. She continued, "He didn't confess all of his dastardly plans to me or anything."

"Just give me what you can. A psych profile, if you will, from someone who knows him well." Bruce sat down beside her on the couch as Alfred came in bearing a tray of luncheon type foods.

"Okay, I think I can do that." she said to Bruce as she absently picked up a sandwich, much to both men's approval.

"Miss Phillips, I took the liberty of getting the name and number of the manager of the local Neiman Marcus," Alfred said handing it to her on a slip of paper, "as I thought you might want to order some clothing."

"Thank you Alfred. I had no idea who to contact." she said, grateful for his thoughtfulness.

After she finished her sandwich Adrienne picked up the phone to call Bill Weston at Neiman Marcus. "Hello, yes. My name is Adrienne Phillips and I would like to speak to Mr. Weston, please. I'm sorry? It's concerning a large purchase I would like to make. Is he busy?" Adrienne gasped and took the phone away from her ear to frown at it. "She hung up on me!" She said, outraged.

Bruce held out his hand for the phone. "Here, let me try."

"This is Bruce Wayne for Mr. Weston. Thank you. Hello, Mr. Weston. Well, thank you. I have a friend that wants to make a sizable purchase with you and your secretary wouldn't put her through." Adrienne could her the man sputter even though she was feet away from the phone. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Of course. Not at all."

Bruce held the phone out to Adrienne, enjoying the shocked look on her face. "There you go," he said with a grin.

"Wow, I guess you're more then just a pretty face, after all." Adrienne said as she put the phone up to her ear. Watching a quick smile flash across his face. "Hello. This is Adrienne Phillips. Oh, no problem. Sure. I need an entire wardrobe from you. Everything: shoes, underwear, accessories, sleep-wear, everything. Um hmm. I want cool colors and jewel tones . . . more toward comfort then high fashion . . . primarily cotton fabrics but some other natural fabrics are okay . . . I don't like heels as a general rule . . . no yellow gold jewelry and I like colored stones. I am a size six, with a long inseam, 34C bra and a size 7 ½ shoe. Yes. Contact Michael Benning of Ackerman, Benning and George, he's expecting your call. Mmm hmm. Can you have it delivered to Wayne Manor as soon as possible? Thank you. Please be sure to add a big tip for yourself. Thank you. Goodbye." Adrienne sat back satisfied.

Bruce just couldn't help himself, he leaned in to steal a kiss. Their lips locked for just a couple minutes but it was sweet and sensual and took Adrienne's breath away. At her quizzical look as he leaned back he said, "I just love a women who knows what she wants."

Laughing at that, Adrienne leaned in and began another kiss between them. She took his warm face in her hands, enjoying the mildly scratchy texture, as she breathed in his scent. Bruce lightly trailed his hands down her back, careful of he healing wounds and grasped her hips. He shifted her until she was sitting sideways on his lap while never breaking the kiss. Adrienne moaned at the closeness. She felt more safe with this man then ever before, she couldn't get enough.

They were still sitting there, with Adrienne in Bruce's lap, just looking into each others' eyes when Alfred returned to get the luncheon tray. Adrienne stiffened but Bruce held her hips, keeping her from jumping up guiltily.

Oh-so casually, Bruce looked over Adrienne's shoulder and asked Alfred, "Don't I have a meeting today?" He wanted to make it clear to both Alfred and Adrienne, that his interest in her was not something he was ashamed of.

"Yes, Master Bruce. At three thirty."

He looked at his wristwatch and frowned, "Oh, well I'd better get going."

Adrienne sat, nonplussed, watching their conversation. She couldn't help but feel a little warmer at how casually Bruce treated their kissing. As if there was nothing wrong with it.

Bruce leaned in and gave her a quick peck before lifting her easily and setting her back on the couch. "I'll be gone all night. Will you be okay?" he said to her as he got up and gathered his things.

As he swept out all Adrienne could do was nod, disappointment showing on her face. Alfred caught her eye, and looked at her knowingly. She flushed, hating that she was so transparent, but also noticing the pleased look Alfred gave her as he too left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Bruce and Alfred came upstairs from the Batcave through the study passageway. They were arguing about the extent of Bruce's wounds and whether or not he should seek medical attention. Adrienne was sitting on the widow seat where she had been working on her profile of Jack, looking out the window in the dark in the study were the elevator from the Batcave opened up. She heard them clearly as they entered the room.

"You know why I can't go to the hospital, Alfred. What would I tell them?" Bruce said as they hidden door in the bookcases opened.

"But, sir-" Alfred cut off as Adrienne reached up and clicked on the light next to her so they would know she was there and she could see them. They both jumped, surprised. Adrienne got up and walked slowly over to them. "What's the matter?"

Alfred almost sighed in relief. Maybe Miss Adrienne could talk some sense into him. "Master Wayne is in need of stitches that I do not feel skilled enough to apply."

"Let me take a look at it." Adrienne said and Alfred left the room to get the first aid kit while Bruce docilely turned around and lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing a four inch long gash in the middle of his back.

"How did this happen?" she asked as she delicately touched around the wound.

"Knife. It slipped through the armor." Bruce said gruffly, disconcerted that he found her cool fingers so arousing.

"Well, it's not very deep but it does need stitches." Adrienne said as Alfred returned with the first aid kit. "Here, sit." she indicated the chair next to Bruce as she began looking through their supplies. They both seemed to unconsciously bow to her command, unused to her acting this way.

She found a bottle of local anesthetic and a needle. The both watched as she competently filled the syringe and cleaned the wound site before administering the shot. As she began threading the needle she found, Bruce turned to meet her eyes and ask, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Adrienne smiled at his trepidation. "My sister was one of the best neurosurgeons in this country by the time she was nineteen. Lets just say, she taught me a few things." Alfred watched as she began stitching Bruce's back with a fluidity that bespoke skill.

"I was always the unfocused twin." she said idly as she worked.

At their sounds of disbelief she grinned and decided to begin talking in a effort to distract Bruce from what she is doing. "Did I ever tell you, Alfred, that I had four different majors in college?"

"No, Miss."

"Um, hmm." she said clearly still concentrating on what she was doing. "I have degrees in Psychology, Pre Med., Literature, and Business."

They were both surprised by that to say the least. Bruce was glad when Alfred asked the question he wanted the answer to. "Might I ask, why those four?"

Adrienne didn't even look up as she said, "Oh, well, psychology because the mind fascinates me; pre med. so I could have some idea of what my sister was doing; literature because I've always loved to read and Business so I could understand what my accountants were telling me." She tied off her stitches and admired her handiwork, "There, all done." She swabbed the area to remove any linger blood and taped a big bandage over it to keep it clean and dry.

Once she was done, she turned to Bruce and stuck a finger in his face, saying warningly, "You pop those stitches and I'll fix them without anesthetic, got it?"

Bruce just nodded submissively, he way enjoying this side of her, command and concern looked good on her. As he stood up to put his shirt back on, careful of the stitches the whole time, he couldn't resist asking, "What else can you do besides stitches?"

Adrienne didn't look up from where she was helping Alfred pack up the first aid kit materials, "Oh, dislocations, broken bones, burns, stuff like that. Your usual in the field first aid stuff really. Actually, for a while there I was thinking about becoming an EMT." She smiled at Alfred as he picked up the kit and left the room.

Bruce stepped closer to her, reaching out and turning her toward him as he said, "You're pretty handy to have around, then."

She grinned, unable to resist, "For a fly-by-night crime-fighter, you mean?"

He reached up and cupped the side of her face in his callused palm, enjoying the contrast of her smooth skin. He noticed how dark the skin around her eyes. "Why are you still up?"

"I'm just having a little trouble sleeping." She answered distracted by the combination of his hand on her face and his dark eyes.

He smiled, enjoying her bemusement, "That's funny, because every time I see you, you fall asleep on me."

Adrienne just smiled, not wanting to tell him that the only time she felt safe enough to sleep is when she was with him. He must have seen something in her eyes, though, because he chose that moment to lean in and pull her into another drugging kiss.

Suddenly, Adrienne pulled away, speaking quickly, almost as if the words were forced out of her. "When Commissioner Gordon asked me if I knew why Jack took me to see my sister's body and I said I didn't . . . Well, I did."

Bruce just waited, his arms still around her, not understanding where she was going with this but sensing that it was important.

She stopped looking him in the eyes, instead staring off into the distance as if looking at something from memory. "He took me there to see the alternative. To see were I would be if I wasn't with him."

Adrienne turned her back to him and folded her arms as if cold. "I know you think he forced me to be with him . . . But he didn't." She took a deep breath. "I **chose** him." finally she ended on a whisper, "And it was the right choice."

Bruce was so shocked at what she was saying, he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the implications. "Why are you telling me this?"

She continued to whisper, still turned away from him, "Because you need to know, before anything thing else happens between us." She turned to him, her eyes full of hopeless sorrow. "Jack never raped me. I had voluntarily had sex with that man for almost two years. And I don't regret it." she said defiantly, even though inside her heart was breaking, she knew this would push him away.

Looking into her eyes, Bruce realized that Adrienne thought he would reject her for this. That she was willingly giving him information that could make him hate her because she wouldn't enter into a relationship without him knowing the truth about what she had to do to survive. There was just one think he had to know, "If it weren't for Arkham, would you have done it? Slept with him?" She couldn't conceal the horror in her eyes as she whispered, "Never."

He gathered her up in his arms, his heart swelling with feeling at how brave and strong this woman was. Bruce propped his chin on her hair as he whispered back, "That's all I'll ever need to know."

They stood there like that for many long minutes, comforted by each other's nearness. Finally, Bruce let go and looked around, noticing for the first time the untouched dinner tray on the coffee table. Having already learned that she ate better with him, he ventured, "Would you eat something with me?"

Together they sat down and ate a very late dinner, talking and sharing. Bruce was able to relate his experience with thieving, jail and Ra's al Ghul, because he knew she was one of the few people who would understand that kind of life or death desperation. Adrienne, on the other hand, was comforted that he had been through similar experiences, and even if she still wasn't able to talk about most of her time in Arkham she knew Bruce wouldn't look down on her for going through it.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred found them asleep together early the next afternoon. He couldn't help smiling at how protectively Bruce was holding Adrienne and how peaceful both their faces were. Bruce was sitting against one arm of the couch with Adrienne propped up against his chest and between his legs.

Bruce opened his eyes as Alfred gathered the dinner tray from the table. He sat without moving, not wanting to disturb Adrienne. He smiled as he gazed down at her, loving the feel of her soft warmth in his arms.

He looked at Alfred, "What time is it?" he whispered.

"Almost two o'clock, Master Bruce. You have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises at four fifteen and Miss Phillips' clothes have arrived."

Adrienne roused at the sound of voices. Before she even opened her eyes, she realized she was in Bruce's arms, and that, more than anything else, reassured her she was safe.

She opened her eyes to see Alfred leaving the room, and turned bonelessly toward Bruce to smile up at him. "Hey."

He smoothed his hand down her long hair and onto her back. "Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." she smiled guilelessly at him. He couldn't resist, so he leaned in a captured her lips with his. Enjoying the warm pliancy of her body he pulled her more fully into his lap. Adrienne complied by splitting her legs apart to cup the sides of his hips and put their groins fully against each other.

Their embrace grew more and more heated as Bruce slipped his hands up under the hem of her shirt and slid up her sides to her breasts. Happily surprised to discover that she was not wearing a bra, they both gasped as his rough hands finally came up to cup her warm, soft breasts.

As he tweaked her nipples, rolling them between his fingers skillfully, Adrienne had to pull back from the kiss just to catch her breath. The sensations he was creating in her body were unbelievable. She thrust her hands into his thick, dark hair and cradled his head to her throat, as he licked and kissed her there.

Bruce, realizing they were approaching the point of no return and hesitant to make love to Adrienne for the first time in a room with the door open and on an uncomfortable couch, pulled his hands out from under her shirt. After kissing softly one last time they sat, cuddled together and tried to catch their breath.

Finally, Adrienne spoke up, not looking Bruce in the face, a sure sign she was uncomfortable with what she was saying. "Bruce? Would you . . . teach me how to defend myself?"

He tilted her face up to his, so he could see her expression. It was obvious this was important to her. "Of course." he said seriously. "In fact, we can even start today if you want."


	12. Chapter 12

After spending most of the rest of the afternoon going through her new clothes while Bruce was in town, Adrienne found herself in the gym dressed in a loose pair of black yoga pants, a lavender sport top and tennis shoes, running on the tread mill. After Bruce had shown her the gym in his tour of the house, she had snuck down here several times late at night to run in the hopes that if exhausted enough she would be able to sleep. So far it hadn't worked, but it had helped her get back into shape.

Bruce found her there when he returned from town, staring out the windows lost in thought as she jogged. He smiled at how long she had been going. It was longer then he would have thought for someone who had been cooped up in an eight by ten room for two years. "Hey." he said to get her attention.

"Hey, I was just waiting for you." Adrienne said as she turned off the tread mill and hopped off. She took a moment to take in how good he looked in his loose black cotton pants and black tank top as he led her over to the sparring mats on the other side of the large room.

After he'd gotten them positioned how he wanted he said, "Now, I want to start with evasion tactics. As in: how to get away so you can run like hell." he said with self deprecating grin. Adrienne couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to grab you and I want you to try to get away, don't worry about hurting me." At she scared look in her eyes he realized that this may bring back bad memories for her so he cautioned. "If you get at all uncomfortable, let me know and we'll stop, okay?"

Adrienne nodded, pleased he cared so much and determined not to give up easily because of that. She needed to face her fears or she would never be able to have a normal life. Hopefully with Bruce.

Bruce proceeded to attack her from multiple directions, trying to get a hold on her and not hurt her at the same time. She was doing very well, surprising him again. After one particularly harsh near miss to the balls, Bruce called it quits, saying. "Okay. You're doing good, but try this . . . When I grab you from behind . . ." Bruce demonstrated another move.

And on it went for about another forty-five minutes, they grappled back and forth, Bruce obviously going easy on her, but surprisingly not **that** easy. He was happy to see that Adrienne was a fast learner and she was doing a good job. Finally, she managed to trip him and they landed in a heap on the floor after Bruce pulled her down on top of him.

Adrienne gasped at the sensation of their bodies pressed together as she legs just slipped naturally to each side of his hips as they fell. Instantly her whole body flushed with heat and from the answering look on Bruce's face he felt it too.

He leaned up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her face down to his as he plundered her lips in a scorching kiss. They stayed that way for some time, Adrienne writhing as Bruce stroked her body through the form fitting spandex of her sport top.

Finally, they were interrupted by Alfred clearing his throat from the doorway to get their attention. When Adrienne would have jumped up in embarrassment, Bruce grabbed her hip with one strong hand and held her against him, showing once again he thought there was nothing to be ashamed of in what they were doing.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce said, more than a little frustrated with the interruption. "Commissioner Grodon is on the phone, he said it was very urgent, sir, or wouldn't have interrupted you and the lovely Miss Phillips." he said smiling at her. She looked charming with her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Bruce looked back at Adrienne, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He started to shift her off of him and she got the message and stood up. She looked at him quizzically as he caught her arm to stop her from moving away, "Will you have dinner with me?"

She smiled warmly, loving how sweet he was to invite her, "I'd love to."

"Okay." he said with relief, happy as he left the room, leaving her and Alfred to stare after him.


	13. Chapter 13

A little while later Adrienne was waiting for Bruce in the little family dining room just off the kitchen. Adrienne looked up from where she was staring out the window when Alfred brought out the last of the dinner. It was very romantic, with candles and soft music playing. She wondered if Alfred usually set dinner like this or if it was because she was here.

Alfred turned to her once the table was set to his satisfaction. "Master Bruce will be here momentarily, let me know if you need anything else." He bowed slightly to her.

She smiled at his crisp british-ness, "Thank you, Alfred. It looks delicious." she said as he left the room.

It was several more minutes before Bruce arrived and Adrienne had gone back to looking out the window, letting the beauty of the grounds sooth her. As he entered, she started a little, still jumpy from her recent experience. Looking at his face, she could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter?" Concerned she walked swiftly over to him.

He didn't answer. Gently grabbing her shoulders in his big hands, he rubbed them up and down an minute. Then seeming to catch himself, he said abruptly, "Here," pulling out one of the chairs from the dining table, "Sit down."

Dumbly, Adrienne complied, allowing him to push her into the chair. She had a bad feeling she knew what he was about to say. Her biggest fear was about to come true.

Bruce blew out a breath, realizing there was no easy way to break this news. Finally, he just went for it, "The Joker escaped Arkham." He looked at her to see how she took the news.

Adrienne just stared, shocked, for a long moment. She brought her hands up as if to touch her face and the paused mid-motion. She looked at her hands, bemused as to how they'd gotten there. She whispered "Oh, no." And then began visibly trembling.

Bruce had a knot in his chest. He hated her fear. Swiftly he pulled out a chair and picked her up, settling them both with her in his lap. He held her there until her trembling subsided. Once he felt she was able carryon a conversation he asked, "Do you think he'd likely to come after you?"

She made a sick little sound, half laugh, half sob. And said, without looking at him, "I don't know, really it could go either way. There's no predicting him." Then she shivered again and looking up at him, her blue eyes dark with fear and whispered, "What am I going to do?"

His heart pounded, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He ran his hand soothingly down her back. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." As he said the words he realized he meant it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, he couldn't. Because when she hurt he did. If she was captured then so was he, because she held his heart. His arms tightened around her and his whispered, emotion obvious in his voice, "I promise." He was resolved. He would do whatever her had to, to protect them both.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BAAAAACK!**

That night, after getting home from what had turned out to be a fruitless search for the Joker, Bruce climbed the stairs exhausted. He planned to go straight to his room and collapse but, somehow, he found himself in front of Adrienne's door. Realizing he needed to check on her, considering that night's news, he wouldn't sleep until he knew she was okay. He opened the door to her suite and silently walked in. Just as his hand touched the doorknob to her bedroom he picked up mumbling and movement from within.

Frowning, he swung the door open and strode quickly over to her bedside. She was tossing and turning as well as muttering things like, "No," and "Stop it!" She looked as if she was fighting phantom attackers.

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her sheet-covered hip and took her slim shoulders into his hands. "Adrienne," he said, and then a little louder, "Adrienne!"

She gasped and jerked as if she'd been doused with cold water. Her eyes snapped open. For a second, she didn't focus on him, it seemed as if she was still trapped in her nightmare. Then her gaze locked onto his and she cried out in relief, "Bruce?" and threw herself into his arms.

Surprised by the vehemence of her actions, Bruce hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around her, as well. She was shaking like a leaf. Whatever she had been dreaming about must have really gotten to her.

Once she sighed and relaxed against him, Bruce queried softly, "Are you okay?"

She didn't move from where her face was pressed against his chest to answer, her voice muffled, "I am now."

He couldn't repress the smile that broke over his face at her words. Then, his mood turned more serious. "What were you dreaming about?"

Adrienne's arms tightened around him and she replied. "I don't really want to talk about it."

They both knew **exactly** what she'd been dreaming about.

Bruce pulled back and tilted her chin up with one hand. "Is this why you've been having so much trouble sleeping?"

She avoided his gaze. "I close my eyes and . . . I'm back with . . . **him**."

He pulled her back into a hug not knowing what to say to that. He now understood why she could only find sleep around him.

They were silent. Just holding each other, giving what comfort they could.

Finally, Adrienne eased back.

Bruce looked at her in question.

Seeming to gather her courage, Adrienne steadied herself and then pulled Bruce to her in an embrace.

Surprised, but not displeased, Bruce felt her soft lips on his and gave into the kiss.

Their mouths melded, her slender singers sinking into his thick hair.

Bruce groaned and pulled her tighter to him. He felt Adrienne wriggle for a moment, getting situated, and then they both sighed with satisfaction as she ended up straddling him. All that separated them were her panties and his thin drawstring pants.

His desire fueled by the intimate contact, Bruce pulled away long enough to pull the thin tank top off over Adrienne's head, enthralled by the sight of her bare breasts for the first time.

Adrienne shuddered at the look in his eyes. She'd never had a man look at her like that before. Like she was truly beautiful.

In that moment, Bruce remembered her . . . recent experiences and hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Adrienne met his eyes, hers shining indigo in the dark. "Very," she said, her voice thick with arousal and leaned in to take off his shirt, as well.

Soon, they were chest to chest, sprawled across the bed, kissing passionately.

Bruce reached around her back, and Adrienne jerked away in reaction, not wanting him to touch her scars, the only part of herself she felt truly self-conscious about.

Bruce paused in his kissing to look at her; he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He brought his hand around to her back and ran it down. The scarred tissue was surprisingly sensitive and she shuddered at the sensation. "They're beautiful," Bruce said gruffly before pulling her into another open-mouthed kiss.

When her mind was once again fogged with desire, Bruce eased downward, pressing kisses along her jaw and neck, heading inexorably south. In moments, his seeking mouth found her breast and latched on to her nipple, pulling a strained, "Bruce!" from between Adrienne's flushed lips.

Not removing his mouth from her luscious flesh, Bruce eased her panties down and off her slender legs, tossing them negligently to the floor.

Adrienne gasped, as he suddenly rolled them over, and she found herself straddling him, completely naked. Strangely she did not feel uncomfortable, in fact, she felt empowered as she rose into a sitting position above him.

Loving the look in his eyes at the sight of her, she deliberately ground against him as she shifted position. Much to her pleasure, he groaned and shuddered in need. She reached behind her to tug his soft pants down, freeing his erection.

She eased backward, now kneeling on his thighs, his cock between them and took it into her cool palms.

Bruce, groaned and arched, completely taken over by the sight of her there, his desire only rising as she began to pump him slowly.

Adrienne took the opportunity to look at him as she stroked. He was a little large, but nothing she thought she couldn't handle considering how aroused she was. She licked her lips in consideration and then moved to crouch over him.

Bruce helped her with the positioning and before she knew it she was easing down on him.

They both groaned at the sensation as he was fully engulfed. Any awkwardness was quickly lost as they both found their rhythm. Bruce, for his part, used to being in firm control of all aspects of his life, found that ceding control to Adrienne could be extremely arousing.

Adrienne enjoyed the freedom and power of taking Bruce, of being in control for the first time in years.

All to quickly, Adrienne found herself nearing orgasm. She felt herself begin to tighten rhythmically on Bruce, who in turn, began to have trouble holding back his own peak.

Adrienne groaned and shuddered, crying out as she crested, "Bruce!" clenching as tightly around him as a fist.

He thrust upward into her one more time and let himself go, feeling like he was pouring himself into her soul first.

She collapsed against his chest and Bruce hugged her to him, still shuddering, burying his face in her fragrant hair.

He really loved this woman.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrienne slowly blinked her eyes open, frowning at the bright sunlight streaming in through the open balcony doors. Rolling over she took in the sight of Bruce's face, soft for once, in sleep, on the pillow next to hers.

She snuggled down next to him and just gazed at him, watching him sleep. It was quite a contrast to his usual dynamic. He had such presence; he filled up every room with the force of his personality. Now, in repose, he showed a strange vulnerability. He looked peaceful and boyish and she found her heart swelling with feeling for him.

She realized, in the golden light of the morning, that she loved this man. Not because he'd rescued her, or because he'd served as her anchor in the strangely scary world outside of Arkham, but because he was a sweet man, for all his darkness, and she found herself genuinely caring for him.

Awakened as if by the force of her gaze, Bruce stirred. His dark eyes opened and immediately met hers. "Morning . . ." he said groggily.

She smiled dazzlingly at him. "Morning."

He gave her a confused look, but, not wanting to question her obvious joy, just smiled back.

She sidled closer to him and he took the hint, wrapping her in his strong arms.

They snuggled together and sighed in contentment.

Perfection.


	16. Chapter 16

_Several days later_

Adrienne sighed, her chin in her hand, as she sat by the window in the study. She looked longingly out upon the grounds. She wanted to get out, to go somewhere, even if it was just to a park or the store. She knew she couldn't continue to hide here, even if she felt as safe as a baby bird in her nest, in Bruce's house. It was a crutch and, for all that she loved Bruce and believed he'd do whatever it took to protect her, she needed to be able to rely on herself, for her pride's sake at the very least.

She jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice behind her.

"Are you all right, Miss Adrienne?" he queried kindly.

She blew out a breath and turned to him. She hated that she was still so jumpy sometimes. "Yes, Alfred. Thank you. How are you?"

He smiled at her kindly, always amazed at how sweet she could be. "I wanted you let you know that I must make a run to the grocery. Is there anything I can pick up for you?"

He watched, amused, as her face brightened.

This was just what she needed. Adrienne stood up, saying, "Actually, Alfred. I'd like to go with you . . . if that's okay?"

Alfred found himself torn between pleasure and concern. This was the first Miss Adrienne had shown any interest in venturing outside the estate. Bruce would be pleased. However, with the Joker on the loose and possibly searching for her, he wasn't sure if it was safe enough for her to venture forth.

Adrienne's face fell as she detected Alfred's indecision.

"Well, Miss," Alfred said, seeing her disappointment, "I am a bit concerned about the risk. However, I doubt the Joker will be looking for you at the grocery store."

"If he's looking for me at all," Adrienne added. She still wasn't convinced Jack cared enough to purse her, for all that Bruce and Alfred thought otherwise.

"Very well, then. Whenever you are ready."

Adrienne looked down at her pajamas, one of Bruce's t-shirts, a pair of yoga pants and her bare feet. She laughed and smiled at Alfred, already heading out of the room. "Just give me a couple minutes!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Later that evening_

Adrienne rushed up the stairs, flushed and windblown from her little outing with Alfred. Bruce should be home by now and she wanted to share her good mood with him.

She turned the corner, hoping to find him in the study and let out a little shriek as she slammed into a very wall-like chest and bounced off.

"Whoa," Bruce said, laughing as he caught her by the arms. "Where are you going so fast?"

"Bruce!" Adrienne said breathlessly and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"That's my name," he said, and grinned, bemused by her odd exuberance but completely willing to be snuggled up against her the way he was right now.

He leaned down, pulling Adrienne's smiling mouth into a kiss as sweet and blissful as any he'd ever had in his life. Her arms tightened around the thick column of his neck and he couldn't stifle a groan at the feel of her slim body against him.

Adrienne broke away, laughing and smiled dazzlingly at him.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"I went out!"

For a second, Bruce was elated, but then implications of what she'd said sunk in. She'd left the safety of the mansion, without him there to protect her. Without even telling him she'd planned to do so.

Adrienne had to suppress a flinch at the black look that coalesced on Bruce's face. She stepped back.

"You left the manor? Without even **consulting** me." his said darkly, his voice approaching Batman's register.

"Yes . . ." Adrienne answered softly, annoyed by the implication that he had to be consulted before she made a decision.

"Do you have **any** idea the **danger** you were in!?" he finally shouted, beyond scared at the thought of the Joker getting his hands on her again.

Adrienne huffed angrily and stalked around him, heading into the study.

He followed.

Once he'd cleared the doorway, she slammed the door behind him and said in a tight whisper. "Bruce Wayne! If you're going to yell at me, then fine, yell at me, but don't do it out in the hallway like some kind of jackass."

"**I'm** a jackass? You're the one that apparently **wants** to be caught by the Joker."

Adrienne gasped at the implication. "I do not **want** to go back to that madman!"

"Well, then what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to get out! I was **thinking** that I wanted to get over the trauma of Arkham! I was thinking that I didn't want to let Jack **ruin** my life and I was **thinking** that you'd be **proud** of me for taking that step!"

Bruce stood stock still, shocked at her furious explanation. All anger drained out of him and he was left wondering why such a beautiful and fiery woman seemed to be willing to put up with him.

She slowed down and ended tearfully, "It was just to the grocery store. Alfred thought we'd be fine."

Apologetically, Bruce stepped toward her and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the silent resistance of her body. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"I needed to do it or I'd be stuck here, forever, and I can't . . ."

"I know. I just . . . worry about you, so much."

"I'll be okay." Adrienne said softly, mollified by the fear in his voice. "I've been through worse, even if he does catch me-"

"Don't even say it!" Bruce said passionately, pulling back to glare down at her.

She brought up a hand to his taut jaw and forced him to really look at her. "Even if he does catch me, I'll be okay," she said slowly and clearly. "I will do what it takes survive long enough for you to get there. Believe that."

Bruce blew out a breath, oddly soothed by her words. "Okay," he said, dropping his head against her shoulder and hugging her tightly to him. She was smart, she'd keep it together long enough for him to get to her. Even if the worst happened, they'd be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

_The next evening_

As they relaxed at the dining table after eating the lovely chicken parmesan Alfred had prepared, Bruce looked at Adrienne trying to decide how to broach a particularly sensitive subject.

Realizing he was staring at her, Adrienne smiled sweetly and took his hand. "What's up?"

Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I, ah . . ."

Adrienne laughed, "Bruce, just spit it out. It can't be that bad."

"I was wondering if you'd had time to work on that profile of the Joker."

Adrienne's hand tightened on his imperceptibly but otherwise she gave no sign that she was upset. She waited a moment and then spoke. "Yes, actually, I have. It's in the study," she moved like she would get up, "Do you want me to go get it?"

Bruce tugged at her hand until she sat back down. "No. Don't worry about that right now. Can you just . . . give me an overview?"

Adrienne laughed at his strange phrasing, put at ease again. "Alright." She paused for a second obviously trying to collect her thoughts.

"Well . . . his name is Jack. I've already told you that," she said when Bruce nodded encouragingly. "Jack Napier." She paused, clearly at a loss as to where to start.

"What about the scars?" Bruce motioned toward his own face to illustrate.

"He told me," she frowned at that, thinking, "he doesn't remember."

"Anything?" Bruce asked, surprised by that idea.

"Not really . . . from what I've gathered I think he had a wife and . . . her death was somehow related to the scars. I would say he definitely feels responsible for what happened to her."

"He told you that?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"No," Adrienne shifted uncomfortably. "This is definitely supposition territory but . . ."

Bruce made a go ahead motion.

"I think that something he did, either directly but more likely indirectly, caused the death of his wife and the scars. His culpability in her demise led to the break from Jack to the persona of The Joker. He just couldn't handle it."

"Hmmm," Bruce said and then just sat back in his chair, folding his arms contemplatively. Several minutes passed and then he asked, "Do you think there's a reason behind why he does . . . what he does?"

"Yes," Adrienne answered, the surety in her voice convincing. "I'm not sure if it's with the goal of starting some kind of social change or if it's just because it's **fair** but yes, he's extremely . . . driven."

"Do you think he can be rehabilitated?"

"I'm not sure. I think he'd have to want to be. And . . ."

"And?"

She looked up at him, her eyes blazing blue with her certainty. "I think every time he kills someone, every time he commits destruction and gets away with it, it just cements his ideology further in his mind. It proves . . . chaos is fair, anarchy is what people deserve and that . . . he's right."


	19. Chapter 19

_The next day_

Adrienne looked up from the piano when Bruce walked into the study.

He grinned at her and said, "Don't let me stop you. I love it when you play."

She flushed, pleased with his praise, but still didn't put her hands back on the keys.

Bruce chuckled and sat down on the bench next to her playfully.

Adrienne turned to him, leaning against his chest, enjoying his good mood.

He brushed her hair back and tucked her head under his chin. They both sighed, content to just be together. They ended up sitting there, not speaking, for a good half hour before Alfred interrupted them.

Adrienne, for her part, was able to resist the urge to tense at Alfred finding them in so intimate a pose. She could almost **feel** how happy Bruce was at her progress.

"Master Bruce, Miss Adrienne," Alfred nodded to them both politely.

"Alfred," Bruce said genially.

"I just wanted to remind you, the Gala begins in an hour and a half."

"Oh," Bruce said, disappointedly, pulling away from Adrienne.

Alfred looked at the two of them speculatively. Maybe now was the time for a little nudge. He cleared his throat. "I realize you have been too busy of late to cultivate your social life but, I think it best, Master Bruce, that you bring a date this evening. People will begin to question otherwise."

Adrienne watched as Bruce's frown deepened even though he seemed in agreement with Alfred. That brought on her own frown.

He stood slowly, completely oblivious to the storm about to break and said to Alfred, "Well . . . I guess I should give someone a call . . ."

And was completely blind-sided by Adrienne's firm voice from behind him. "No, Bruce, I don't think you will."

He turned around and looked at her standing with her arms crossed. "Huh?" he said stupidly, completely confused.

"I don't know about you, but when the person **I'm** involved with wants to date other people, I have a problem with that."

He'd known Adrienne was beautiful but he'd never realized just how captivating she could be until just now. Anger put sparkle in her eyes and pink in her cheeks. He found himself fumbling for a rebuttle. "I'm not really dating them. It's just . . . an alibi." He couldn't help but notice that Alfred had beat a strategic retreat.

"So it's okay to let everyone else think I'm the kind of woman who'd let her man run around on her as long as we know the difference?"

"Yes?" Bruce said uncertainly.

God, sometimes he could be such a **man**.

"No, Bruce. It's not. We're either involved . . . or we're not. We're either dating exclusively or we're not dating at all. I don't care if you're acting. I don't care if you don't really want to date these women. I'm coming with you or you're going alone."

He gapped at her for a second, completely flabbergasted by the ultimatum. "But," he began weakly and then something occurred to him, "your safety! With the Joker on the loose, probably searching for you, I'd rather you never left the mansion."

Uh, oh. Based on the look on Adrienne's face, that was clearly a poor choice of words.

"I'm not living my life trapped here, Bruce. I've left the mansion. I've been fine. I will continue to do so and you have nothing to say about it!"

She paused, softening her voice, just realizing how loud she'd gotten. "I'm not worried about Jack," she continued carefully, ignoring his habitual flinch at the name. "I'm not really convinced he's even after me."

He opened his mouth to speak but she just steamrolled over him. "In any case, you'll be there, how could I be in danger?" Adrienne searched his face. He still wasn't quite convinced.

"Look, Bruce. We're either together or we're not. I won't stand to be your secret lover. I won't have other women thinking you're available and I will not stay home just because you're afraid I might get hurt. I can take care of myself and I think I've already proved that admirably!"

She finally stopped, all heat gone out of her argument and Bruce pursed his lips contemplatively. He stepped over to her cautiously, not completely sure of his reception.

Slowly he brought a hand up to thread through her hair and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure about this? There's a lot more to Bruce Wayne then you know. There's the paparazzi, the Glitterati, and plenty of rumors and speculation about **you**. Especially once people realize we're seriously involved."

Adrienne smiled at him brilliantly. "I'm with you Bruce. The whole package. Whatever that may entail."


	20. Chapter 20

_Later that evening_

Alfred opened the limo door and Bruce stepped out into a rain of flashing cameras lights and shouts of "Bruce! Bruce!"

Adrienne looked up at him nervously

"Giving up?" Bruce asked all false concern.

She glared at him. "Never," she replied shortly and he chuckled as he helped her out of the car.

Lights exploded in her face, and she allowed herself to be led blindly by Bruce down the walkway. She'd known, at least in theory, that there would be paparazzi tonight, but, she realized now, she **really** hadn't known what she was in for.

He paused to answer a few of their shouted questions and Adrienne tried not to look annoyed.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne, who's your date?"

Bruce smiled, completely at ease and wrapped a proprietary arm around her waist which helped her smile, if only a little. "This is Adrienne Phillips."

"Are you two involved?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" another voice questioned as more flashes went off. Adrienne struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Several weeks now."

"Is it serious?" one particularly uninformed reporter asked. After all, Bruce Wayne's relationships were **never** serious.

"Very," Bruce replied, seeming to be pleased by the round of gasps of surprise from the crowd. He started heading toward the building. He tugged the less surprised but still pleased Adrienne with him.

As they neared the doors, Bruce leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Smile, or they're going to think I'm a bad date."

A sardonic grin crossed Adrienne's lips. "I thought that was the rumor."

Bruce barked a laugh, much to the surprise of the doorman. "Thanks."

Once they'd entered the ballroom a surprising number of people, at least to Adrienne, made they're way over.

Bruce introduced her around and she got her first look at 'Bruce, Billionaire Playboy'. It was illuminating and all too funny . . . at least to her. He really was quite the sardonic wit, deliberately insulting people in seemingly inadvertent ways.

After one particularly cutting comment to an older woman who was dressed much too scantily for her body type, Adrienne had to pull him away to a quite corner so she could burst into laughter.

Once she'd calmed herself, she saw Bruce was leaning against the wall of their little alcove with his arms crossed, watching her.

She leaned toward him, "I'm sorry. That was just **too** funny."

"I'm glad you thought so," he replied dryly.

She stood on her tiptoes balancing herself with her hands on his crossed arms and pecked him several times along the jaw. "Don't tell me you did think so too."

"Maybe," he said, pulling her to him by the waist.

She snuggled against him with a sigh.

They stayed that way for a moment before Bruce pulled away with his own sigh. "I've got to get back out there before I'm missed."

Adrienne pouted playfully. "How much longer do we need to stay?"

Not able to resist her pout, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, careful not to smear her makeup too much. Pulling away reluctantly, he said, "Probably another half hour and then you can bundle your drunken date home."

Adrienne smiled brilliantly at him, "Excellent."

Bruce stepped away. "All right, I'm going to go get another drink from the bar. Time to mingle?" he questioned, winking at her as he headed off.

Adrienne smiled after him. She stayed in the nook for a moment to collect herself and check her hair and makeup.

Just as she was about to leave, she was surprised by voices outside her little hiding place. They were easily identified as two women gossiping. Adrienne found herself pausing to listen when she heard her own name.

"So, who is she?"

"Adrienne Phillips."

"Why do I recognize that name?"

"You don't remember? All those women that were trapped in Arkham, she's one of them!"

"Oh, my God! She's the one who was trapped with the Joker!"

Well then. Adrienne frowned. She hadn't really expected **everyone** to know about her recent experience in Arkham.

"And now she's dating **Bruce Wayne**?"

"Apparently, seriously, too."

"What is he thinking?"

"'What is he thinking?' What is **she** thinking? He's never had good taste in women. But for her to go from the Joker to Wayne . . . it **is**__an improvement . . . but not much of one."

They both tittered rudely.

Adrienne was done. She hadn't been bothered so much by their opinion of her but to hear Bruce insulted like that . . . well, she wouldn't listen to it.

She stepped out of the alcove, startling both women. They looked at her in shamed silence, clearly expecting a set down. She enjoyed surprising them with a polite, "Do you know where the ladies' room is?"

Following their shaking fingers she headed away. Forget them **and** whatever they thought. As long as they thought badly of Bruce no one would ever suspect who he really was.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrienne was just heading back from the bathroom when she was seized suddenly from behind. She stiffened as a knife came into her field of vision and a chilling voice she knew all too well said, "Heellllooo, Adrienne, fancy meeting **you** here."

She had to stifle a whimper. This was the man she had hoped never to see again; the man from her nightmares. Ever so slowly, he turned her struggling body, forcing her to see his painted face. "How, uh, have you beeen?"

She didn't bother to disguise the fear and disgust on her face, "Better," she spat, leaning as far back from the knife as he would allow.

"Heh, ha, ha, that's too ba-**d**. I've missed **you**." He leaned over her toward her, puckering up grotesquely. When she struggled all the more, trying to turn her head away from him, he frowned and pulled back, "What . . . no hello kissss?"

Anger boiled, snapping her out of the terror that had her frozen. She all but spat in his face, "Are you **really** surprised?"

"Hmm. That'sss what I've al-ways liked about you. You ne-ver try to **lie** to me," he said, waving the knife back and forth in front of her face playfully.

"What do you want?" Adrienne demanded, impatient with his games.

He looked at her as if she were stupid, "Well . . . the Bat man, of course."

"Then why are you wasting time with me?" She worked her wrists back and forth in his grasp, futilely still trying to get away. Adrienne hated the look on his eyes, like a feral dog, willing, eager for the attack. It was a look she saw every time she closed her eyes.

"You see, I've, uh, I've got this feel-ing . . . that **you** can help me with that," he said and then giggled madly.

She hoped he hadn't found out the truth about Bruce and struggled to make sure nothing showed on her face. "So?"

"I **bet** . . . threat-en-ing you will pull him out of the wood-work. Not one to resist a dam-sel in distresss, ha, ha, our dear bat," he said licking his lips at the thought.

At this point Adrienne was stalling for time. With his knife in her face and the grip he had on her she couldn't get free enough to use those self-defense tactics Bruce had been teaching her. At this point she had to wait for rescue or a better opportunity. She did have one question she wanted him to answer. "How is he even going to know I'm **in** distress?"

"Oh, I've already . . . informe-**d** him. He should be here an-y minute . . . And that reminds me," he said turning and dragging her toward the door at the end of the hall that led to the stairwell.

Jack mercilessly drug her up the two flights of stairs to the roof and, to her shame, she was so occupied not falling down she didn't even think to try to escape him.

He shouldered the door open and wind rushed toward them, blowing her hair back and her dress flat against her body. She felt his head move as he looked down at her over her shoulder.

"Mmmm," he said contemplatively, and ran the hand he'd had wrapped around her waist down the curve of her belly as she struggled, "I had forgotten . . ."

Adrienne squeaked, not at all liking the way this was going, and did her best to get away . . . for all the good it did.

"What's the matter, doll? I wasn't too **good** for you be-fore," he giggled in her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"You and I **both** know, I was never with you willingly," Adrienne snapped.

"Ha, ha, he, ha, ho. Now, **that's** a lie. You seemed pret-ty willing to meee." He ground against her from behind to punctuate his statement.

"Fuck you," Adrienne said furiously.

He giggled madly at her. "Well, if you insist . . ."

Adrienne gasped. Before she'd even realized what was happening, Jack had swung her around so they were facing. Without even lowering his ever-ready knife, he slammed his mouth down on hers.

She whimpered, hating the memories the feel and taste of him invoked. She tried weakly to escape, but something about his all too familiar touch was dragging her back into that dark place she'd only just escaped.


	22. Chapter 22

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST. I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING WITH THE CLIFFIE. REAL LIFE HAS BEEN TAKING UP A LOT MORE TIME LATELY.**

**SADLY, THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR RIGHT NOW. I'M NOT SURE IF I WANT TO END IT HERE, I FEEL LIKE THE STORY NEEDS MORE FROM THE JOKER BUT I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE TO GO NEXT. I'D APPRECIATE INPUT ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD CONTINURE. I CAUTION YOU, THOUGH, IF YOU DO WANT MORE, IT WILL PROBABLY BE A LONG TIME COMING AS I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD MUCH IN THE WAY OF INSPIRATION AND, AS I SAID, REAL LIFE HAS BEEN KEEPING ME PRETTY BUSY.**

That was the scene that Bruce was confronted with when he arrived on the rooftop as Batman.

The woman he loved, trapped in the arms of his worst enemy. Quite frankly he was surprised that his vision didn't haze over entirely. As it was, he wasn't able to restrain himself from rushing in half-cocked and viciously ripping the Joker off her.

The Joker skidded across the gravel rooftop, scrambling awkwardly to his feet and evading the advancing man in black. "Ooooh. You seem a little, uh . . . worke-**d** up. Miss me?"

Bruce finally caught him and lifted him off his feet by the lapels. "You. Don't. Touch. Her," he growled, his voice as dark as Adrienne'd ever heard it.

Jack squirmed away, pulling a rather large knife out of his coat and taking several swipes at Bruce. He finally connected once, if shallowly, and danced away while Batman recovered. "Hmmm . . . this seems . . . oddly personal," he taunted.

Jack looked at Adrienne where she was crouched on the ground, frozen in apprehension, the intelligence burning behind his eyes. "What **have** you been up to?" he asked consideringly.

Adrienne straightened and tried to school her features, knowing he was depending on her reaction to help him decide just what, exactly, her relationship was to Batman. If she wasn't careful he might deduce Bruce's secret.

He suddenly threw his head back and laughed, "Ho, he, ha, ha, ha!"

Apparently she had not done well enough.

Batman came for him again, but he just laughed and scrambled away in that strangely nimble way of his, while he taunted them both. "After me, the on-ly one who could sa-tis-fy you, uh, was **him**? Or was it jus-**t **a **case** of Batty here looking after my left-oversss?"

After he finished his taunt he leapt at Bruce again.

Something about what he said, or the way he said it, got to Bruce and despite himself and he found himself fumbling to turn away the Joker's now vehement strikes.

Adrienne had to stifle a gasp as Bruce stumbled and went down. Jack dove after him and they rolled a couple of times across the gravel. When she saw that Jack had Bruce pinned and was leaning in to try to remove his mask, she knew she had to do something.

Hoping to distract him, she shouted, "Jack! If you're pissed that I left you, then just come out and say it!"

Both men froze at her the sound of her voice, completely blind-sided by her words. They looked over and there she was standing, hair and dress whipping in the wind, the very picture of an avenging angel.

She stalked over to them, hopefully hiding the board she'd picked up in her flapping skirt. Taking advantage of their frozen tableau, she quickly raised it and cracked the Joker across the face.

He stumbled back dumbly, dazed by her blow. So much so, he managed to trip over his own feet and fall down on his back.

Adrienne followed, towering over him, for once in the position of power over the man who had terrorized her for so long.

Bruce watched warily, getting up slowly and testing the security of his mask. He was not at all sure of Adrienne's intentions. He had no problem with her getting a little of her own back but he didn't want her to get hurt in the process. He eased nearer the pair as the Joker spoke.

"Tha-**t **was quite the, uh, love tap, doll. Do I ge-t to return the fa-vor?" Jack touched his jaw carefully; it was already swelling.

"I owed you one," Adrienne returned sardonically.

"Hmmm . . ." He looked at her for a moment, his head cocked to one side as he considered her words. "I su-ppose you **did**." He slowly rose to his feet.

Adrienne backed away cautiously, easing toward Bruce. This was oh, so, familiar. Don't move too slowly or he'll catch you. Don't move to quickly or you'll incite his urge to strike.

"I may, uh, a-ppreciate you more then othersss, dollface, but no-t enough to let old Batsy here-ah, take me in." He stalked toward her, reaching into his pocket.

Adrienne swallowed nervously, expecting him to draw a knife. All the while she eased toward Bruce; only a foot or so now. "I didn't think you would," she said nervously.

"Good." He raised his voice suddenly, "Say 'buh-bye' bats!"

They both looked at the Joker, confused.

An explosion deafened them.

Bruce threw himself forward and crouched protectively around Adrienne. The building shook below them and small chunks of flying debris pelted them. By the time it was safe to look up again, the Joker was gone.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Ah," Bruce cleared his throat self-consciously, "Thank you for . . . saving me."

One side of Adrienne's lips curled in a smile. "Never thought you'd say that, did you?"

Bruce laughed, his heart swelling with emotion. This woman knew him so well. "I love you."

Adrienne smiled and leaned into him. "I love you, too, Bruce."


End file.
